


Super Edition: Snowfrost's Fate

by TheLandsStar



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Betrayal, Birth, Death, F/F, F/M, Fan Clans, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Multi, Super Edition, Violence, Warrior Cats, Warrior Cats OC(s), lying, this is story takes place during main series events but is not a main series book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLandsStar/pseuds/TheLandsStar
Summary: "Snow's unyielding frost threatens the balance of The Land's Star."Snowfrost had always been a loyal medicine cat who cared deeply for her clan and job. But when a mistake threatens her career, Snowfrost's life is thrown on its head.Now paying the price for her crime, Snowfrost must live with the knowledge that her life will never be the same. But she still strives to follow her lifelong dream: to go down in history. Will she return to walk down a StarClan driven path, or will Snowfrost's pawsteps lead her to darker places?





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This story contains major spoilers for my other story Signs of the Moon: Moon Rise as they occur in the same timeline

**Grassclan**

**Leader** : Whitestar- chocolate point (Siamese) she-cat with a plumed tail and blue eyes ( _Apprentice: Gingerpaw_ ) 

**Deputy** : Chicorynose- beautiful fawn she-cat with a plumed tail and pale green eyes

 **Medicine Cat** : Snowfrost- silver lynx point she-cat with a plumed tail and blue eyes ( _Apprentice: Goldenpaw_ )

 **Code Keeper** ( _a cat who keeps law and order_ ) ****: Redwhisker- dark ginger and white tom with yellow-green eyes ( _Apprentice: Dewpaw_ )

 **Warriors (** _fully trained_ _cats_ _without kits_ ):

Phesantstripe- handsome fawn tabby tom with green eyes

Sunstrike- ruddy ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Peppertoe- dark tortoiseshell she-cat

Tigerfang- dark brown tabby tom* with amber eyes

Snailear- white tom with ginger patches and mix matched eyes (one blue and one green) ( _Apprentice: Wasppaw_ )

Slugsnout- ginger and white tom with amber eyes ( _Apprentice: Beetlepaw_ )

Ambereye- pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Sheeptail- white tom with odd curly fur and blue eyes. He is hard of hearing

Cricketsong- light brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Cowpatch- white tom with brown patches and green eyes

Ryestep- greyish- brown tom with amber eyes

Cloverpetal- calico she-cat with yellow-green eyes

Ladybugbite- white she-cat with small ginger and black calico spots on her back mostly near the base of her tail and on her tail, a white tail-tip, and amber eyes

Butterflytail- handsome pale brown tabby tom with hazel green eyes ( _Apprentice: Oatpaw_ )

Bumblethroat- pale brown tom with black tabby stripes and amber eyes

Flashtail- yellow tabby tom with amber eyes ( _Apprentice: Barleypaw_ )

Gorseflower- badly scarred brown she-cat with pale green eyes

Rosebloom- albino spotted she-cat with pale blue eyes

Smokesnout- dull black tom with green eyes ( _Apprentice: Wheatpaw_ )

Tornface- white tom with a huge scar from the tip of his torn right ear to the bottom left of his chin

 **Apprentices** ( _cats 6 moons old or older in training_ ) ****:

Dewpaw- white she-cat with silver patches and blue eyes, code keeper apprentice

Gingerpaw- ruddy ginger tom with amber eyes

Wasppaw- dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Goldenpaw- pale golden and white she-cat with a white spot on the bridge of her nose and pale green eyes, medicine cat apprentice

Beetlepaw- ginger and white tom with extra ginger patches and yellow eyes

Barleypaw- pale yellow tom with amber eyes

Wheatpaw- pale tabby tom with yellow eyes

Oatpaw- yellow tabby she-cat* with amber eyes

**Queens** ( _cats who care for kits and give advice to the clan_ ) ****:

**_Den Mother_** ( _"leader" of the queens_ ) ****: Posytail- lilac she-cat with a plumed tail and hazel eyes [mother of Phesantstripe's kits: Quailkit [light brown tabby mollykit with darker stripes] and Heatherkit [lilac mollykit])

Ashwhisker- dilute tortoiseshell tom* with yellow-green eyes (Father of Smokesnout's kits: Shadowkit [black tomkit], Shadekit [dark grey mollykit] and Starlingkit [dull black tomkit with darker black flecks])

Lilacbreeze- pale tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Jaybird- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Mallowlight- brown she-cat with green eyes (Mother of Sandclaw's [Oceanclan warrior] kits: Otterkit [brown mollykit] and Cinnamonkit [lilac mollykit])

 **Elders** ( _cats who have retired from their duties_ ):

Boulderfall- dark brown tom with a grey muzzle and green eyes

Meadowcall- dark ginger she-cat with yellow-green eyes

Poppycloud- dark ginger she-cat with orange eyes

  **Cats outside the clan** :

Wolfheart- Treeclan warrior, long haired grey and white tom with green eyes

Brightsky- Treeclan queen, white and black patched she-cat with blue eyes

Misty- Silver-grey tabby she-cat with green eyes and a bumblebee collar. Lives in Twolegplace as a kittypet

Usagi- Purebred Japanese Bobtail; white and black she-cat with blue eyes [mother of Hana, Aiko, Tama, and Yuki]. Lives in Twolegplace as a kittypet


	2. Chapter 1

  _"We can't keep them, Snowfrost," Wolfheart stressed firmly. "Even if we aren't together anymore I don't want anything happening to you. It's hard...but at least we'll know they'll be safe. The Twolegs will take care of them."_

Wolfheart's words echoed in Snowfrost's mind as she stormed away from the Treeclan border, back to her own clan. Every hair on her body stood on end with fury. Her claws were unsheathed, gathering dirt and debris with every pawstep. The blood in her ears roared, blocking out every sound except for her own thoughts. If smoke could bellow out of her ears, it would. Though anger directed most of her actions, it was a small pang of sadness tugging at her heart which directed her pawsteps. If it hadn't been for the heartache, Snowfrost may have attacked her ex-mate. But she could never bring herself to do that, no matter how much he'd betray her. Deep down she still loved him. And in her heart of hearts she knew that he still loved her too.  
The closer that Snowfrost drew to home, the more her anger began to melt away into sadness. As she passed by The Dip, the lynx point molly found herself unable to move any farther. She stopped abruptly, legs trembling. Her head drooped, and all of her pent up feelings came spilling out. Snowfrost sobbed harshly, clear glimmering tears slipping down her cheeks, dampening her fur. Her already unsheathed claws dug into the earth she stood on, trying to keep her grounded, trying so hard to stop herself from falling over into a crying heap in the dust. Her body felt heavy, as if a weight was pressing on her back. It was as if the whole world had suddenly come crashing down on her. Perhaps it had. Now she knew she had truly lost the love of her life forever, and her career was now in danger because of a stupid mistake. Not only that, but soon she would have kits to take care of. Everything that Snowfrost had ever wanted was being taken away from her. Her destiny, her love, all gone. Over some unborn kits. Maybe Wolfheart was right, maybe she should get rid of the kits. It would be whats best for her after all. But those kits were the last reminder that she had of Wolfheart's love. How could she possibly give them up?  
Calming down, Snowfrost decided that she would think about her circumstances more later. She forced herself to regain composure and move on, running the rest of the way back to camp.  
Upon arrival she carefully slipped back into the medicine den, tiptoeing past Goldenpaw so as not to disturb her, and curled up in her own nest. Crying still, Snowfrost was stuck awake for much longer than she would have liked. Thoughts continued to fly through her mind like an angry flock of birds as she reflected on her situation, and what the future may hold. Fatigue finally took hold of her after a while, pulling her into a deep, restful slumber.

***

_The clatter of unfamiliar voices filled Snowfrost's ears as she opened her eyes, arriving in a giant familiar clearing surrounded by bushes and birch trees which towered higher than her line of sight. She was only a 'paw now, named three-quarter moons ago. This was Snowpaw's first gathering as a medicine cat apprentice, and excitement prickled across her pelt like a crackle of lighting. When Lightstar dismissed the patrol, she wasted no time weaving her way through the crowd. She wanted to meet every cats present, to introduce herself to all those in The Land's Star. 'My name is Snowpaw and I am going to go down in history!' Snowpaw became lost in her senses, unable to fully pay attention to where she was going.  Something large and sturdy blocked her path as she walked, nearly knocking her over. Her attention immediately snapped back to reality. She let out a soft "oof" and she backed up to look up at what she'd hit, blinking as she got her senses right. Standing in front of her was a stocky grey and white tom. He was handsome, with long sleek fur and a large broad head. He was tall, not like a warrior, but he was big compared to her. The scent of sap and wood flooded her nostrils, giving away that the tom was from Treeclan. Pale green eyes locked onto Snowpaw, making the medicine cat apprentice feel small._

_"Oh, I apologize," she meeped. "I did not realize anyone was in my path."_  
_The tom stared at her for a heartbeat before letting out a chuckle._

_"Don't worry about it," he responded. "Just be more careful next time."_

_"I...I will," she promised. Snowpaw licked her chest fur nervously, glancing up at the stranger as she did so. The tom took a step forward, giving her a sniff. Snowpaw stiffened._

_"Is this your first gathering? I don't remember seeing you here before."_

_Snowpaw gave a nod, straightening herself up. She forced herself to lift her chin in order to appear more confident. She was a proud apprentice and was ready to show it. "Yes, it is. I was just made apprentice not long ago. My name is Snowpaw, of Grassclan."_

_"Snowpaw, huh? Nice to meet you. My name is Wolfpaw, and I'm from-"_

_"From Treeclan. I know. I can smell it on your fur."_ _Snowpaw's pelt started to warm. Should she have blurted out the fact that she knew what clan he came from? It did show she was observant after all. But would he think it was weird?_  
_W_ _olfpaw blinked at her in surprise in response. He let out another chuckle, raising his tail in delight. Snowpaw's pelt grew hot at the gesture. This tom was so nice, much more charming and welcoming than she had expected. Were all cats from Treeclan this nice? Or was it Wolfpaw in particular? Snowpaw's heart raced as she thought about it, staring up at Wolfpaw without meaning to. She felt odd, being so in awe of this cat. Perhaps it was just her curiosity tempting her to learn more from the tom._

_"You're a strange kit, aren't you?" Wolfpaw commented suddenly._

_Snowpaw stepped back in surprise. "I beg your pardon? I am not a kit! I am almost a fully grown medicine cat." She turned her head, raising her nose into the air with closed eyes. She was young, sure, but she was practically fully grown. She was far more intelligent and mature than the other apprentices in her clan. She certainly wanted Wolfpaw to think so._

_"Ooh my mistake," Wolfpaw meowed cheekily. "So you're a medicine cat apprentice?"_  
_S_ _nowpaw opened one eye to acknowledge him. She couldn't hold back the smile that began to twist her muzzle._

_"I am. Softpetal says I am learning fast already. Perhaps I will receive my name earlier than most," she boasted proudly._

 

_"Really? That's pretty neat. I'm a warrior apprentice myself. My mentor's Blazefang."_

_"The deputy?" Snowpaw gasped, turning her head to face him again. Wolfpaw smirked._

_"Yep. He says he's proud to have me as his apprentice. We both think I'm on the path to becoming a great hunting warrior some day. Though, I'm thinking about becoming a fighter too. I need to work on that a little harder, though."_  
_S_ _nowpaw let out a small snort, brining her head back down to adress Wolfpaw on a more equal level._

_"_ _I honestly cannot understand the appeal of such things. It's all so...violent. I find more joy in healing wounds than creating them."_

 

_W_ _olfpaw nodded along as he listened to Snowpaw speak. He turned his head towards Split Rock for a moment before giving her his attention again._

_"Hey, would you like to come sit with me by Split Rock when the gathering begins? We can chat a while more until then as well, if you'd enjoy that."_  
_S_ _nowpaw's eyes twinkled with excitement as she looked up at the taller cat, nodding her head with a smile._

_"Yes...I'd like that very much, Wolfpaw."_  
_Once again, Wolfpaw smirked. He stood, sweeping his tail around Snowpaw to guide her in the direction he wanted to head. Snowpaw followed him happily, delighted with the chance to get to know him better. She wondered what this might lead to some day. A bubble of excitement floated into her chest as she thought, making her pawsteps feel light and airy. Wherever this may head, Snowpaw was eager to find out._

 

***

The next morning arrived too quickly for Snowfrost's liking. The light from the outside world shined in her eyes uncomfortably and unsettled her from her slumber. Stubbornly, Snowfrost picked up her wool nest and dragged it as far back into the den as possible before settling back into it. She tucked her nose under her tail and closed her eyes as she began to drift back off to her dream land. But just as she was about to fall asleep again, Goldenpaw came bounding into the den, full of energy. Snowfrost tried her best to ignore the apprentice, but the young she-cat seemed persistent in getting her mentor up. Goldenpaw prodded at her side gently, purring a bit. Snowfrost whipped her head up from her nest to glare at her, blue eyes showing annoyance.

"What is it that you want, Goldenpaw?" she growled lowly. Goldenpaw shifted on her paws, a guilty look spreading across her face. 

"I know you were sleeping, but...you said today we have to go on a huge herb picking expedition before the frost comes, and that you wanted me to remind you. It's already mid-morning, sooo I thought this would be a good time to head out."

Snowfrost narrowed her eyes at the pale golden she-cat. "Get a Collector to go with you to fetch the herbs we need," she grumbled, resting her chin on her paws. Goldenpaw gave her mentor a concerned look which only annoyed the older she-cat more. She rolled over to face the den wall, her back towards her apprentice. "I need to rest. You can handle it without me, they're just plants."  
Goldenpaw parted her jaws to speak, lifting a front leg to her chest before turning her head away, deciding to keep her thoughts to herself. She muttered a quiet "ok", turning tail and heading for the mouth of the den. She gave one more look back at her mentor before slipping out into the clearing. Snowfrost sighed with relief, grateful for the peace. Goldenpaw was barely the right age to be named as a true medicine cat in any of the other clans, and was still a while away from being ready by Grassclan's standards. But Snowfrost barely had the patience for teaching an apprentice anymore. She knew that Goldenpaw was capable of handling things on her own, maybe she should give her her suffix and be done with it already. However this was a delicate decision that shouldn't be made irrationally or selfishly. Snowfrost made a mental note to think about it more later. For now, she felt like she could sleep for half a moon. 

This occurred for several more days. Snowfrost felt constantly lethargic, barely leaving the den except to eat and use the dirtplace. She would make Goldenpaw handle any issues cats would have, or preform any menial tasks that needed to be done. At first the apprentice had become discouraged by this, but Snowfrost made her start to think of it as a final assessment before receiving her medicine cat's name. After that, Goldenpaw didn't seem so reluctant to handle things on her own.  
Finally the day of the half-moon arrived. Goldenpaw was clearly eager to get moving on the long journey to the Moon Cavern. She busted into the medicine den at sunhigh while Snowfrost was busy bathing. She beamed at her mentor, kneading the ground.

"It's time to get going," she announced, the enthusiasm in her voice obvious. Snowfrost rolled her eyes playfully and slowly rose to her paws, stretching back on her haunches before following her apprentice out of the den. She contemplated grabbing a bite to eat before going, finding her appetite quickly becoming ravenous over the past few days. She shook her head, clearing it of the thought. _Medicine cats cannot eat before a half-moon meeting_ , she reminded herself. Goldenpaw bounced as they walked, giggling with excitement the whole way there. But Snowfrost had finally made the decision on whether tonight would be the night Goldenpaw would be named. Even though she was taking up pretty much all the responsibilities of a medicine cat now, she was still just a little too young. And there wasn't anything special about her healing abilities that would warrant an early naming ceremony. Snowfrost knew her apprentice would be disappointed by the news, but she allowed Goldenpaw to enjoy her excitement while it could last.  
When they were halfway to the Moon Cavern, the other medicine cats of the Land's Star caught up with them. Goldenpaw excitedly proclaimed to the other unnamed apprentices, Bluepaw and Swanpaw, that she was receiving her name tonight. A twinge of regret pulled at Snowfrost's stomach. _Oh how disappointed you will be._..  
And disappointed she was. Goldenpaw sat and watched as Swanpaw was given her medicine cat's suffix in silence, glancing at her mentor with sad green eyes. Her ears lowered slightly when Snowfrost didn't step forward to announce that she was doing the same. It wasn't the right time for Goldenpaw to become a full medicine cat, Snowfrost reassured herself. This was the right thing. _She still has much to learn._  
After the ceremony, the medicine cats padded over to brush themselves against the low hanging branches of the Star Willow. They all moved to curl up beside the tree's trunk, seperated into their clan pairs, but still together. Most of the apprentices laid with their mentors, while Goldenpaw went to lay closer to the newly named Swanface. She turned her back to her mentor, settling down to share tongues with Starclan. Pangs of conscience swept over Snowfrost as she found herself painfully lonesome in her spot by the sacred willow. Every other cat had at least one companion to lay with. Curlear with Bluepaw, Applefang with Mothsong, Batear with Hawkfern, and Brownstone with Swanface and Goldenpaw. Who was Snowfrost supposed to be with now? No one. Perhaps this was a sign, a sign that she was better off alone. Regardless, as she slept, the guilt of what she'd done never left her, not even for a hearbeat.

 

For the first time in almost a moon, Snowfrost was given the chance to walk in dreams with Starclan again. Too excited to care about anything else now, she ran across the starry field to speak with her old mentor, Softpetal, who was standing only a couple fox lengths away. But she ran too fast, and instead of crashing into the Starclan cat as she thought she would, Snowfrost completely phased through her. She turned around to apologize to her old friend, but no words managed to escape into the open. Confused, Snowfrost tried to grab her old mentor's attention. She tried to meow, but her noise was deafened. She waved a paw in front of the older cat's face, but Softpetal hardly even blinked. She even tried swatting her with her tail, like she did when waking her up as an apprentice. But nothing worked. It was as if Snowfrost wasn't even there at all. But someone else was.  
Goldenpaw appeared before Softpetal and began to sob, her noise echoing in the empty space of the star laden meadow. She stepped forward and buried her nose into the Starclan cat's chest, her cries muffled by soft, silver spotted fur. The old she-cat nuzzled her and comforted her as she wept. Snowfrost suddenly felt rage wash over her. Why wasn't Softpetal able to see _her_  
The unexpected sound of mewling below caught Snowfrost's attention, snapping her out of her rage. She glanced down at her paws to see four tiny stars-almost shaped like kittens- sitting in front of her. The starry shapes bounced and weaved around her legs for a moment before walking into her and disappearing. At the same instance, a warmth pooled inside of her belly. Snowfrost sat down, brushing her tail over the area. It didn't take long for to realize why she was unable to talk with her Starclan friends now. 

"It's so unfair!" A voice yowled abruptly. Snowfrost looked up to stare at Goldenpaw who was still crying to Softpetal.  
" _I_ was supposed to become a medicine cat tonight! Snowfrost promised!" she blubbered. Softpetal nodded slowly in understanding.

"Do not fret, child. You will be named very soon. But you are already Grassclan's true medicine cat, even as a 'paw. You need to keep your chin up."

"What do you mean..?" Goldenpaw sniffled, looking at the spotted she cat with wonder. Softpetal rested her chin on the top of her head.

"You will know soon enough."

Just as the words had been spoken, the starry scenery around them began to fade away into a flash of white. All of the medicine cats woke up shortly after, sitting up to briefly speak to one another. As they exited the Moon Cavern, they meowed their drowsy goodbyes before going their seperate ways for another half moon, heading back to their home clans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Got the first chapter of this Super Edition out. I'm super excited to upload this. However after a few chapters (probably 4) I will have to put this book on hold until SOTM: Moon Rise has been wrapped up, because as I said before, this book contains spoilers. That includes the twist at the end of the first mainseries book. Though, it's probably easy to guess, but eh. Why spoil the fun of a canon reveal, right?  
> This is also an outsourced only story. I usually upload onto Tumblr mostly, but I don't want fans of my series on there to confuse chapters of Snowfrost's Fate and SOTM: Moon Rise. So this book is exclusive to ff.net, Wattpad, and of course ao3. So if you like this story, make sure to keep up with it on one of these platforms. Anyways, I'll quiet down now so you can read the next chapter. Or wait for it. Whatever is most relevant to the time period you're reading this message.


	3. Chapter 2

Journeying across the meadow, Snowfrost couldn't help but think about the dream. Softpetal's words still rang clear in her ears. _You are already Grassclan's true medicine cat_. She agreed with Goldenpaw's confusion, what was that supposed to mean? She knew the golden apprentice would make a good medicine cat one day, but she wasn't ready just yet. Or perhaps she was? Snowfrost knew she was unable to talk to Starclan now because of her kits. But had her ancestors already disowned her from the roll to the point where they were willing to recognize an _apprentice_ as the new medicine cat? Maybe it was for the best. Though there wasn't anything special about her skills, Goldenpaw was still a good healer. She dedicated every heartbeat of her life to the job and to taking care of the clan. Snowfrost could never say the same about herself. But she knew that Grassclan would be in good paws one day when she was no longer with them. Which may come sooner than expected. For the past half moon, Snowfrost had been thinking about her situation and how she should handle it. After careful consideration she realized the only way that her kits would be safe would be to follow Wolfheart's advice. It was a painful choice to make, but the pain subsided slightly when she decided that wherever she would go, her kittens would stay with her. The only logical thing she could do was leave. It was clear that that must be Starclan's will as well.  
Snowfrost gave it some time before she planned to leave the Land's Star. She wanted the clan to get use to their new medicine cat, and get use to not having her around. As she bided her time, Snowfrost forced herself to socialize with the clan's apprentices to pick up a few new hunting and fighting techniques. It could be important later, in case she would need them on her journey to Twolegplace. Wheatpaw, Oatpaw, and Barleypaw were all too eager to flaunt their knowledge. They were young, and easy to goad into showing off. It was the perfect way to learn the skills required, while also avoiding suspicion from her clanmates. Though, Snowfrost noticed some of the older apprentices weren't as easy to mingle with as their younger denmates. Gingerpaw seemed disinterested in showing off to anyone but his mentor, who happened to be Whitestar herself. While Wasppaw, Goldenpaw's brother, kept a distance from Snowfrost. He was probably just as bitter as his littermate was over Goldenpaw not gaining her name. The tom would purposely ignore the medicine cat in favor of giving his attention to a more "worthy" clanmate. _No matter, I still learn what I need from the younger bunch._

By this point in time, the unborn lives inside of Snowfrost made their presence known. They'd wiggle roughly in protest whenever she'd overexert herself, or when she was hungry. She could feel them writher around whenever she was exhausted, as if willing her to sleep. She'd flinch every time they made a move, scared someone might notice her belly twitching like a half dead mouse and question her about it. If she could feel them moving, Snowfrost knew it wouldn't be long until cats began to notice how plump she was becoming. She was already beginning to get strange looks from the queens whenever they'd spot her outside by the fresh-kill pile, and comments from the apprentices that she smelled funny. She'd tried her best to make herself appear small, pressing herself close to the ground and hiding her belly behind her plumed tail. She tried to change her scent too, by rolling in lavander. It became clear to the lynx point molly that she could wait no longer. It was time to make the journey to her new home. Cautious, she made her way to the leader's den to alert Whitestar of her departure. With every pawstep she debated telling her clan leader the truth about why she was leaving, or creating a lie to protect her reputation. By the time she reached the mouth of the den she had made her choice.

"Whitestar?" She called, peering through the crack in Tall Stone. Inside the den she spotted the siamese she-cat laying in her nest. The clan leader beckoned the medicine cat inside with her tail, inviting her to sit.

"To what do I owe this visit, Snowfrost? Has Starclan spoken to you?" asked Whitestar calmly, wrapping her plumed tail around her paws neatly as she sat up.

"Yes they have, Whitestar," Snowfrost replied, lying through her teeth. "They say my connection to them is not as strong as it once was. That I have focused too much on my clanmates, rather than looking to the stars. Omens have been overlooked, and signs missed. They are displeased. So I have been requested to go on a spiritual journey, in order to reconnect with our ancestors. Though I will be gone for...an indefinite amount of time. But I trust that my apprentice will make a fine replacement as medicine cat in my absence." The two she-cats sat in silence for a few heartbeats. Whitestar stared at the lynx point she-cat trying to take in the information she had just given her. Her light blue eyes seemed to see right into Snowfrost's heart, and for a moment she was afraid that her leader didn't believe her.

"Very well. If that is Starclan's will, then so be it. I will have a patrol escort you to the border and see you off on your journey when you are ready to depart." Whitestar replied with a wave of a front paw.   
Relief flooded through Snowfrost like water slipping through rock cracks. She stood up and bowed her head respectfully to the Grassclan leader before heading back to her own den. There, she made herself a package of traveling herbs, filled with the basics of burnet, chamomile, daisy leaf, and sorrel. She slathered some left over honey onto the bundle to make it easier to gulp down. She shivered as the herbs' bitter taste still managed to assault her taste buds. Her unborn kits seemed to writher too, making their mother force herself to keep the concoction down as they kicked at her flanks in protest. After another couple heartbeats struggling, they all relaxed. Snowfrost heaved a sigh and turned to press her nose to her side to reassure her unborn brood, before leaving the medicine den for the last time. When she stepped into the clearing, two she-cats approached her. The most easily recognisable for Snowfrost out of the pair was Jaybird, her sister. Next to her stood Ambereye, her mate.

"Whitestar asked us to walk you to the border," meowed the golden she-cat while Jaybird nodded in agreement. Snowfrost dipped her head to the two mollies gratefully. 

"I'm ready."

Together the three she-cats made their way out of camp, down the hill, and across the meadow. The grass had begun to dull in color recently; wilted plants decorated the land, some still clinging to seed fluff and pods. A chilly breeze ruffled the she-cats' pelts, stirring up leaves and debris around their paws as they pressed onward. The seasons were preparing to change, and already it was growing ever colder. By the look of things, there would be an early Leafbare this year. Snowfrost found it difficult to keep up with her clanmates the further out they walked. Jaybird seemed to take notice and fell behind to keep the same pace as her sister.

"I know you're going through something," she whispered, keeping her eyes ahead. Snowfrost felt her blood run cold. 

"Is that so?" she asked calmly, trying to keep her voice from trembling. Jaybird glanced over at the lynx point molly, giving her a knowing look. 

"I know my sister. And I have experience. It's not too hard to figure out what's been going on," Jaybird simply stated. "I just wish you would talk to me more. I could help you."

Snowfrost huffed, glancing away. Deep down she was nervous; any help she could get would be a blessing. But the lynx point molly couldn't bring herself to admit it.

"There is no way you could. I have made this mistake, and I must face the consequences. The only ones who can help now are Starclan," she meowed, sounding indignant without meaning to. Jaybird moved closer, leaning her shoulder against her sister's sympathetically. The warmth from her body was so comforting. Snowfrost briefly reminisced about her kithood; how close they used to be. Everything changed when Snowfrost was made the medicine cat's apprentice. She had all but forgotten about her silver tabby littermate throughout her training, and yet Jaybird still cared for her as if they had been inseparable for seasons. Sadness twisted her heart and Snowfrost felt her kits quiver with empathy. The moment of thought was broken suddenly by Ambereye trying to make conversation. 

"Hey if you see any rouge toms lookin to help a molly out, or any rouge queens on your way home, could you scoop up a kit or two for us? Jaybird and I want to raise another litter." Snowfrost twitched her whiskers in annoyance. 

"I'll see what I can do," she responded flatly, trying to keep herself from growling. Ambereye was a good cat and a great warrior, but not one of the lynx point she-cat's favorite clanmates.  
Snowfrost felt her kits trembling inside her as she stood on the border with her escorts. _Calm down my little ones, we are going someplace where we will be safe._ _Don't be scared_. She glanced back at Ambereye then turned to Jaybird. She tucked her head under the silver tabby she-cat's chin, nuzzling her.

"I'll miss you," Jaybird whispered. She purred sadly, licking Snowfrost's ears. "I will always be here for you, Snow. If you come back I'll do whatever I can to help. For now...just take care of yourself."

"I will." Snowfrost pulled back to stare at her sister, ice blue eyes meeting darker blue. She waved a last goodbye with her tail as she turned and began to pad off alone, away from the border and into unclaimed territory. _But I'm not alone_ , she reminded herself with a soft smile.

"May the winds be on your side!" the mates caterwauled to Snowfrost right before she disappeared from sight. 

***

Snowfrost wanted to run and get to Twolegplace before it grew dark, but with her belly so heavy with kits she could do no such thing. She padded the rest of the way across half grassy, half forested area. The long shadows casted by the trees as the sun began to set made Snowfrost feel uneasy. This place was completely unfamiliar to her, and though she knew Twolegplace wasn't too far, she knew she couldn't go on any longer today.   
Instead, she decided to catch something to eat and then find shelter for the night. She kept walking, tasting the air for scents of prey. Nearby she caught two tempting smells, one of squirrel and one of rabbit. She knew there was no way she'd ever be able to catch a rabbit on her own, and the squirrel was closer anyways. The pregnant molly dropped into a crouch, slowly approaching the fuzzy grey-brown creature. In a flash she lunged forward in a hot pursuit of her target. She managed to pounce on the squirrel then grabbed it by the neck, snapping it between her teeth. Satisfied, she dragged her fresh-kill with her to a nearby tree. The tree's roots were slightly uplifted, creating a perfect little den underneath fit for one. She squeezed herself inside, dragging the squirrel in with her. She delicately tore at its fur with her teeth and claws, placing it around her belly to help keep herself and her unborn kits warm. With her prey all bare, she dug into its meaty flesh. Squirrel was a rare treat; this catch would have been one to be praised back home. But Snowfrost knew that Grassclan wasn't home anymore, Twolegplace was.


End file.
